


Wish You Were Here [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Criminal Minds, Haven - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Criminal Minds Season 7 Spoilers, Crossover, Gen, Haven Not Season 5 Compliant, Haven Season 4 Spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3.5-4 Hours, background Audrey/Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the FBI's BAU follow a serial killer to Haven, Maine, they find that murder and mystery are a lot more complicated in the unassuming sea-side town. The local cops don't want them there, the crime scenes don't make sense, and it doesn't take long for them to get in over their heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wish You Were Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131678) by [Tassos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassos/pseuds/Tassos). 



Length: 3:47:30  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Wish%20You%20Were%20Here.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
